Ángeles de Acero
by Denileprincess
Summary: Lo juegos del Vasallaje son cancelados por la mentira de Peeta, pero ahora Snow exigirá que la mentira sea cierta, y llevarla a cabo con todo lo que implica será un reto de sobrevivencia ahora en el Capitolio, 100% Peeta&Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Ángeles de Acero.**

**Capitulo 1**

Peeta observaba su silueta a lo lejos, sentado en los bordes del sofá de la sala de espera, lujosa y acojinada en color azul. Katniss había entrado a su entrevista con Caesar vestida de novia.

Contuvo el aliento.

Una farsa del Capitolio, una treta para sobrevivir en la arena, besos para obtener patrocinios...como si fueran algún tipo de cortesanos, y a pesar de todo y sin embargo, haber sido tributo del Distrito 12 le había dado a la chica de ojos grises, una oportunidad para hablarle, tratarla, estar juntó a ella...besarla y ahora casarse.

Si, sabía de Gale.

Pero finalmente ella sería su esposa, anhelo en sus venas corría como los autos en carreras a muerte, y más adelante un bebe, -oh Peeta que iluso y estúpido estas siendo-, pero aún así, no pudo evitar imaginarse a un bebe regordete y Rubio corriendo por la pradera. Pero de ella, sólo con ella.

Sonrió irónico.

-Tu no tienes derecho de pensar eso, nacimos para morir por el...por Snow y sus antojos, como los gladiadores en la antigua Roma, la felicidad parecía no estar hecha para los hijos de Panem, excepto para la gente del Capitolio tal vez.- pensaba. Y de nuevo se distraía al ver su rostro en la pantalla, el se casaría con katniss aunque ella sólo llevara puesto un abrigo sobre su pijama, pero el vestido la hacia ver exquisita.

- Tu y Peeta...nunca se casaron cierto?- Le pregunto Caesar a Katniss.

- Si lo hicimos, fue una boda discreta.- Mintió Katniss.

- No puede ser! El Capitolio esperaba se transmitiera en vivo. Que lástima.-

- Yo creo que hubiera sido más deprimente que la gente nos observara casarnos para después vernos morir-

A Caesar por unos segundos se le congeló la sonrisa.

Peeta sonrió, su insolente Katniss.

- Katniss Everdeen señores! Fue un placer chica en llamas, antes de irte...no podrás decepcionarnos, echarás fuego esta noche?-

Katniss se levantó, miro a Cinna y este asintió, giro y giro hasta que su vestido de novia se consumió por llamas y se tornó negro, como el de una viuda, un vestido de Luto. La gente guardó silencio impactada, también los vencedores parados atrás.

Peeta volvió a contener el aliento, suspiro,

- Prefiero verte de luto Katniss, que muerta.- dijo por lo bajo.

De pronto se le acercó un chico y le dijo, vestido de verde llamativo con labios rosas- Es su turno señor Mellark-

Peeta se levantó, el también iba de blanco, con su traje de bodas de no estar en el Capitolio si se casara en realidad seguramente también iría de blanco, pero sería por su ropa de panadero, sin el delantal.

Entro al set y después de su presentación, se sentó junto a Caesar.

- Peeta, que confesión nos harás esta noche? La señora Everdeen ya nos dijo de su boda secreta, y sabes que en estos juegos sólo podrá ganar uno...-

- Lose y eso me preocupa sobremanera-

- Pero tu y katniss son fuertes Peeta.- le dijo muy sonriente su entrevistador.

- Si pero ninguna mujer en estado debería estar en la arena-

Caesar se llevó la mano a la boca! Y gritos ahogados comenzaron a escucharse.

- Los juegos deben cancelase! Cancelen los juegos! - Se escuchaba gritar a la multitud.

Todo se apagó y la transmisión se bloqueó.

Katniss se acercó a Peeta. - Eres un genio mentiroso-

- De todas formas nos mataran, tenía que intentarlo.-

- No, tu no morirás-

Peeta la miro con intensidad.

- Oh Katniss. Nunca me he importado menos-

Sin embargo la mentira de Peeta funciono y los juegos del aniversario entre vencedores fueron sustituidos por unos juegos del hambre tradicionales.

Peeta y Katniss fueron llevados a su habitación, y después de unas horas entro Haymitch. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobrio.

- excelente chico, eres un genio- le dijo a Peeta sonriendo, este le devolvió una sonrisa tímida,- bueno, buenas, malas y muy malas noticias, las buenas son que los juegos entre vencedores fueron cancelados, las malas son que sí habrá juegos del hambre tradicionales, comenzaran a buscar tributos, así que ahora ustedes serán mentores, y las muy malas es que esperan su boda pública y que en 9 meses Katniss de a luz, así que...a trabajar chicos, saben a que me refiero-

Peeta y Katniss se quedaron de piedra. Boquiabiertos y sin saber que decir ni mirarse.

- Oh no sena ridículos, no es nada del otro mundo, además se están salvando la vida-

- Pero yo no quiero embarazarme, no quiero tener un hijo al que después le hagan lo que me están haciendo a mi- Dijo Katniss triste.

- No seas tonta cariño, eso nunca pasara sí haces que tu bebe nazca en el Capitolio y no en el distrito 12, yo te ayudare-

- Katniss...lo lamento, yo no...- comenzó Peeta.

- no te disculpes, fue bueno nos salvaste la vida, sólo dame unos días para..- le dijo Katniss.

- no tienen tantos, . 9 meses exactos máximo- les reprendió Haymitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Ángeles de Acero.

Capítulo 2.

Yo no podría permitirlo, morirá primero.

.

.

.

- Oh si, mucha es la prisa del Capitolio, estúpidos e inoportunos como siempre! pero no comprenden que ..- comenzó Katniss furiosa, llevaba puesto aún su vestido de novia, se había ya arrancado con ferocidad el tocado del cabello y este le caía sobre la espalda en ondas.

- Tu pareces no comprender que esto no es un juego, ellos suspendieron los juegos del Vasallaje, ellos jamás han suspendido ningún tipo de juegos, ahora de nuevo arruinados por Katniss Everdeen, aquí te estas jugando tu pellejo y el de Peeta, así que por una vez preciosa muestra un poco de consideración con tu segunda familia que somos nosotros -le reprendió Haymitch - Yo no pondré salvarles la vida siempre- dijo derrotado.

- Haymitch comprende que esto es muy delicado...hablamos de que...- intervino Peeta muy preocupado pero fue silenciado por Haymitch

- Ellos son dueños de los vencedores Peeta, justo ahora puedes salir y preguntarles a tus compañeros del Vasallaje cual es su actividad principal aquí en el Capitolio, estoy seguro de que te irás de espalda y no te agradara que tu chica en llamas se dedique a ser la cortesana del Capitolio, y tu con ella...la gente de aquí es de mente retorcida-

Peeta dio dos pasos hacia atrás como si a Haymitch acabarán de salirle cuernos de la frente, Katniss se levantó del sofá indignada.

- Yo jamás!- grito la chica.

- Oh si seguro, como cuando te ofreciste de voluntaria, por Prim, por tu madre, por Gale,incluso por tu distrito lo harías, aún no te conoces, - le dijo Haymitch muy tranquilo, camino hacia la mesa y tomo un racimo de uvas y comenzó a comerlo tranquilamente.

Peeta sintió ganas de vomitar.

- Yo no podría permitirlo, moriría primero - Haymitch lo miro con sarcasmo - Si, se que me eliminarían, que no importaría-

- Así es! Chico listo! Esta mentira los sacara de la jugada un buen tiempo hasta los siguientes vencedores y ustedes pasarán de moda, Katniss estará embarazada y nadie la molestara y tu bueno no te ofendas...pero no a todos les resultan atractivas las piernas ortopédicas.-

Peeta río sin ganas.

Katniss lo miro con ternura.

- Oh bien, entonces démonos prisa, dame unos tragos de tu licor Haymitch, del más fuerte que tengas- le dijo muy decidida.

Peeta la miro con sorpresa,

- Tu no, tu no puedes- le dijo ella.

Haymitch río y le paso el vino, corrió por unas copas a la cocina, bajo la intensidad de las luces y les dijo. - Yo les daré privacidad...un par de horas- les guiñó el ojo divertido. Katniss puso los ojos en blanco. - Si, ya veté- le reprendió la chica.

Peeta paso saliva con dificultad, esta muy nervioso, ese no ayudaba para nada a su situación.

Katniss le paso la bandeja con las uvas de forma casi distraída mientras ella cada 30 segundos daba grandes tragos a ese vino.

Después de un poco de tiempo, Peeta con el seño fruncido le quitó la botella.

- es suficiente-

- Aún no nos cazamos y ya me dices que hacer-

- Tu y yo sabemos que siempre será al revés -

Katniss sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Peeta, mi Peeta.-

Ya estaba un poco influenciada por el vino. Pero sus palabras tuvieron poder en Peeta.-

- Siempre, contigo siempre - y la abrazo, sintió a Katniss estremecerse bajo sus brazos.

Rodó su rostro y se encontró el de ella, la beso, y ella lo dejo,

El beso que fue suave, se tornó intenso y apasionado.

Katniss sabía que Peeta era en realidad suyo, y que siempre contaría con el, el tener conocimiento de que su amor era eterno e incondicional siempre la había atormentado, pero ahora era como un aliciente, algo que le decia que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

Peeta la sujeto por la cintura y la coloco sobre el, estaban sentados en el sofá circular de la sala,

Katniss acaricio su rostro y bajo las manos por su torso.

La respiración del chico se volvió más pesada y menos regular, de su cintura encontró el cierre del vestido y comenzó a bajarlo.

Si, ese era el momento.

Los dos estaban decididos.

Y después de todo... en realidad no implicaba un sacrificio.

.

.

.

.

.

Haymitch estaba perdiendo el tiempo sentado en un café del centro cuando le entro una llamada de Effie. - Tenemos que ir al distrito 12, a la cosecha de los nuevos chicos para los juegos-

- Vamos tu y yo, Peeta y Katniss nos esperarán aquí, así que no les avises nada, donde te veo linda? -

- Esta bien...en la estación del tren, en 30 minutos-

Haymitch y Effie acudieron a la cosecha del Distrito 12.

.

.

.

Katniss respiraba tranquila pero pesadamente. Estaba felizmente agotada, Peeta estaba juntó a ella, incapaz de mirarla, sintiéndose el ser humano más feliz y pleno de todo Panem, si el había tenido un propósito al existir, si el ser humano tenía en realidad algún propósito, sin duda era amar.

Porque dentro en la esencia de su existencia algo era inmensamente feliz, cierto era que muchas tonterías cometidas por el que iban en contra de la sobrevivencia personal las había hecho por su amor a Katniss como actos maduros y perfectamente conscientes...y había querido hacerlo, lo había deseado. Todo, todo lo que ella necesitará, todo lo que el era.

- Katniss, te amo,-

Katniss se sintió abrumada por las palabras y por sus propios sentimientos contradictorios,

- Peeta yo, soy un misterio, principalmente para mi misma.-

- lo se-

- No puedo creer que me ames, estas mucho más allá de alguien como yo-

- Oh Katniss...verdaderamente eres un misterio para ti misma, no te conoces, no tienes idea en realidad de lo fantástica que eres-

- Peeta...para-

- Cuando escuche mi nombre en la cosecha, sufrí terriblemente porque sabía que moriría, hasta que escuche el tuyo y temí más tu muerte, desde ese momento te antepuse a mi propia seguridad y de alguna forma estúpida me propuse sobrevivir para ayudarte en lo poco que pudiera-

- Pensé que me habías traicionado con Cato, Peeta perdiste tu pierna por mi culpa-

- Por tu culpa sigo con vida, Katniss mírame...-

- Crees que haya sido suficiente? - le preguntó ella directamente.

- Espero que si, según se muchas veces lo es-

- En cuento tiempo sabremos?-

- Dejemos que pasen 3 días, en el Capitolio la tecnología es muy avanzada-

- Bien-

Peeta la rodeo con los brazos y le beso el cabello.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en visitas al médico y preparativos nupciales, Finnick y Maggs los visitaban ocasionalmente y para molestia de Katniss también Johanna. Casi se habían olvidado de Haymitch, hasta que en la televisión comenzaron a pasar en orden los tributos de cada Distrito.

.

.

.

GRACIAS INFINITAS TRIBUTOS POR SUS REVIEWS, SUS FOLLOWS Y SUS FAVS. USTEDES ME MOTIVAN. QUE LES HA PARECIDO? Nuevos tributos del 12!


	3. Chapter 3

Ángeles de Acero.

Mini capitulo 3.

.

.

.

La proyección avanzaba y Peeta y Katniss se miraron con cautela. Todos en el departamento contenían el aliento al escuchar a los nuevos participantes. Cuando llego el turno del distrito 12.

-Distrito 12, Gale Hawthorne y Madge Undersee- los dos chicos se veian tristes.

Katniss no pudo evitar casi dar un brinco. Peeta se puso tenso. - Llegarán mañana- le dijo a Katniss, no te preocupes, los entrenaremos bien y ganarán-

Pero Katniss ya no tenía color, se había ido de ella, se sentía aterrada, Gale en el Capitolio, en los juegos del hambre, la vería casarse...su embarazo.

- Chicos quieren más te?- Peeta se dirigió a los invitados y le dio a Katniss espacio. Ella suspiro agradecida.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta que los invitados se marcharon. Katniss podía escuchar a Peeta cuchichear con Johanna, no podía evitar sentirse molesta.

- Todo bien?- le pregunto a Peeta.

- bien. Si. Mi próxima esposa y madre de mi hijo está a punto de volver a ver al amor de su vida y el convivirá con nosotros cada día. Pero si estoy bien.-

- Peeta-

- No importa, de verdad, me voy a hornear-

Katniss lo miro con culpa y su teléfono sonó.

- Diga.- contesto Katniss de mala manera.

- Sra Mellark que gusto escucharla, somos laboratorios Bite puede pasar por sus resultados.-

- Voy de inmediato-

- que pasa?-

- los resultados, están listos.-

Peeta la miro pausadamente, - bien vamos-

Salieron de su apartamento hacia la calle, cuando llegaron al edificio azul eléctrico de los laboratorios Bite, a ambos les sudaban las manos.

- Buena tarde, señores Mellark, tomen asiento.-

Un avox se acercó a ofrecerles agua, ambos tomaron un vaso.

se acercó una chica que lucia un corte anguloso en rosa y labios púrpura, se sentó frente a ellos y coloco una especie de huevo de cristal, que se abrió dejando escapar una proyección. Como un amanecer invertido,

- Este es el feto, tiene 49 horas de vida independiente, se inquiere saludable, muy probablemente niño, embarazo regular, las relaciones sexuales no lo pondrán en peligro, evite la radioactividad y actividades que le impliquen levantar más de kilo y medio,-

Peeta y Katniss estaban sin palabras observando la imagen.

Se miraron y la imagen frente a ellos se ubicaba en medio, uniéndolos para siempre.

Peeta se levantó y paso su mano entre la proyección traspasándola.

- que maravilloso, - miro a Katniss - gracias, gracias, te amo-

Katniss seguía aún sin palabras. - Peeta yo... Yo-

-shhh, todo estará bien ya verás...como se llamara, como será? Espero que tenga tu voz-

- y tu nobleza-

Se tomaron de la mano y se miraron.

- pero que sea fuerte-

- Un ángel de acero- se sonrieron.

Les entregaron la proyección y se fueron de ahí, llegaron al apartamento y como cada noche, durmieron juntos, pero el ambiente era distinto.

- Katniss me has hecho tan feliz! Jamás pensé serlo así -

Katniss lo miro y quedo conmovida, inundada por Peeta por su esencia y su entrega. Y lo beso, el respondió el beso, le acaricio la nuca y se entregaron a esa sensación de plenitud cómplice entre ambos.

.

.

.

.

Haymitch se presentaba ante Gale y Madge y les explicaba los principios básicos de los juegos,

- Cuando veré a Katniss?- pregunto Gale a Haymitch, y este lo miro largamente analizándolo.

- Pronto, muy pronto-


	4. Chapter 4

Ángeles de Acero.

Capítulo 4

Eres como un León.

El cielo en el Capitolio era de un tono tornasol con azules y grises, en un penthhouse se encontraba una pareja, había velas aromáticas encendidas, que envolvían al ambiente en un aire de misticismo moderno. El ambiente era atípico al romance de cuento.

- Encuentro que los aromas agradables me relajan- le había dicho Peeta a Katniss alguna vez y ella había mandado a los avox a comprar varias cajas de aromas dulces y amaderados. Hoy se lo repitió.

- Creo que a mi también, tu siempre hueles bien-

- Sólo huelo a jabón-

- No, hueles a pan recién horneado, a hogar...y a paz- Katniss pronuncio esas palabras lentamente en un susurro como si fuera un poema viejo y comenzó a derramar una lágrima silenciosa , volteó su rostro.

Peeta la miro enamorado.-Para mi incluso cuando lloras eres bella Katniss, eres mi musa, mi ritmo, y también mi final...lose. Pero estoy bien a tu lado, todo de mi siempre será tuyo y de nuestro Ángel de acero, se que pronto llegara Gale con Haymitch me lo acaba de decir el mismo por teléfono, se que será difícil, que nuestros días juntos junto a el serán difíciles, no hay presión...eventualmente el se enterara de la verdad.-

Katniss suspiro y miro a Peeta con profundidad

- Yo desearía poder darte todo de mi Peeta pero no se como-

- Ya lo has hecho-

- No del todo...-

Ahora fue Peeta el que suspiro.

- Es que no comprendes Katniss que soy un ave que se posa sobre ti y lo que me des siempre será suficiente para mi-

Katniss se removió sobre su lugar, las declaraciones tan descaradas de Peeta siempre la hacían sentir incómoda.

Estaban dentro de la habitación de Peeta, en el Capitolio, elegante y de un tono azul claro,

- Tu no eres nada parecido a lo que acabas de decir-

Peeta la miro sorprendido,

- Yo te veo, cuando duermes, cuando andas, cuando atacas, incluso cuando permaneces en silencio, eres como un León Peeta, eres fuerte y bello.-

Peeta sintió como si la garganta se le hubiera vuelto un desierto.

Katniss se levantó y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haymitch llego al departamento con los nuevos tributos, en su salida Katniss los encontró de frente y no estaba lista para la presencia, los ojos y la esencia de Gale. - Llena toda la habitación -pensó para sí misma-

Contuvo un suspiro, pero que la descoloco fue evidente. Gale venía con su vestimenta habitual de la mina, llena de manchas de tierra y carbón, su piel estaba bronceada y su mirada era penetrante.

- Hey Katnip- se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza. - Voy a morir en esa arena-

- Claro que no, ganarás - en el tono de Katniss no había consuelo ni resignación, había promesa.

Haymitch se aclaró la garganta, -bueno aquí esta Madge la tributo femenina del 12-

- hola - Dijo Katniss secamente.

- hola- respondió la chica apenada.

- No te sientas ofendida, Katniss es así, sólo me muestra cariño a mi y a su familia- le dijo Gale.

- Si, si es un encanto ya lo verás- respondió Haymitch con sarcasmo.

Katniss le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Bien ya llega Effie para mostrarles sus habitaciones y darles las instrucciones principales- dijo Peeta desde atrás, se encontraba sentado en los bancos altos del bar, rojos y brillantes, contrastaban con la presencia aparentemente serena de Peeta.

Magde se acercó a saludarlo emocionada, Gale sólo le asintió con la cabeza.

- Aquí hay donde cazar?- le pregunto a Katniss

- no pero la comida es muy buena- le respondió ella. - Se que te encantara-

Peeta los observaba. Era como si entre ellos hubiera un campo magnético ...se unian, se atraían, eso era muy evidente y lo hacia sentir profundamente incómodo.

Para alivio de todos Effie llego a tomar control de la habitación, vestía en tono amarillo chillón y llevaba un sombrero a juego, les indicó a los tributos sus habitaciones, y juntos repasaron a los contendientes que tendrían en la arena.

Katniss y Gale siempre cerca. Katniss quería darle seguridad, sabía lo incómodo que Gale debería de sentirse ahí.

Madge se pegaba a Haymitch o Effie de acuerdo a sus oportunidades. Se Sentía sola. Peeta mantenía su distancia del grupo aunque no de Katniss, procuraba siempre estar próximo a ella.

De pronto al concluir el análisis, Effie le dijo a Katniss, - Oye mañana llegara Cinna con tu vestido para que te lo pruebes y hacerle los ajustes finales. - La voz de Effie era chillona debido a su emoción, Peeta no pudo ocultar el brillo en sus ojos.

Gale paso su mano derecha por su rostro y su cabello y después cubrió su boca.

Katniss miro al vacío y Peeta estaba en el grupo feliz con Haymitch, Effie y Madge.

- Por fin se le dará al distrito 12 un reconocimiento digno, siempre menospreciados por ser mineros, por ser pobres, una hija del distrito 12 casándose en el Capitolio por todo lo alto- Effie hablaba llena de emoción.

- cuando será la boda?- hablo Gale sin emoción

- - En dos días-

- Oh si, recuerdo la mentira del embarazo-

- jovencito! No puede decir que eso es una mentira! De ello dependemos todos!- lo reprendió Effie

- Katniss puedes mostrarme el Capitolio? Me emociona mucho- le dijo Madge.

- yo quiero conocer un área donde poder entrenar- dijo Gale.

- Yo te llevare- intervino Haymitch, ustedes dos tórtolos lleven a Madge, les hará bien ser vistos en público.

Peeta se levantó con rapidez y Katniss lo siguió junto con Madge, sin mirar atrás hacia Gale.

- Esperen, voy con ustedes- Dijo este para sorpresa de todos.

Peeta tomo la mano de Katniss con fuerza, ella lo miro sorprendida.

- Pues vamos todos!- Dijo Effie.

- Si, yo necesito más licor-

- que desagradable, fingiré que no te escuche- le dijo Effie.

Haymitch río,

Madge se emparejo con Gale y todos subieron al elevador que los conduciría a planta baja.

Al entrar Peeta pegó la piel de sus brazos con los de Katniss.

Gale miraba a través del cristal, lo imponente del edificio y sus inquilinos. Katniss vio que en los ojos de Gale había algo más que admiración por los lujos del Capitolio pero no pudo adivinar que era.

Llegaron abajo y tomaron un taxi, era amplio y ancho como una ballena con ruedas.

Descendieron en un concurrido centro comercial llamado THE MOP, Katniss bajo de prisa y por inercia tomo la mano de Peeta,volteo a ver a Madge y le dijo - Vamos a ver a Cinna, su boutique aquí es famosa.

- En orden jovencitas, llevemosla al acuario, ya verás Madge es fascinante, jamás has visto nada igual-

- Nosotros tampoco, en realidad nunca hemos venido- añadió Peeta

Haymitch sonrió - Les encantara-

* * *

Ok, primero que todo una disculpa por mi retraso en los caps, quiero agradecer los FOLLOWS, FAVS y reviews ellos me alimentan y me dan ánimo, PORFAVOR sigan dejándomelos! Los adoro, saben que son para mi lo más importante.


	5. Chapter 5

Ángeles de Acero.

Capítulo 5

Por primera vez en mi vida.

Katniss sintió que la vista que tenía no era suficiente para registrar tanta belleza, el acuario era enorme, las paredes de cristal revelaban criaturas marinas preciosas y abundantes, majestuosas. Pese a que quería resistirse. No podía evitar sentirse como una niña, totalmente maravillada.

Todos estaban igual de asombrados ante la belleza de la naturaleza.

Peeta se acercó a Haymitch. Lo miro con simpatía y sonrió. Haymitch le sonrió de vuelta.

- Lo hicimos, tendremos un ángel de acero.-

Haymitch pegó un salto como si le hubiesen dado un choque eléctrico y grito de alegría. Levantaba los brazos en señal de triunfo y finalmente lo abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Peeta estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba que el frío y despreocupado Haymitch fuera tan elocuente.

- Chico...es...la mejor noticia de mi vida-

Peeta casi retrocedió por la sorpresa.

- También de la mía-

Katniss y Gale los miraban a distancia como si estuvieran locos, sin simpatía, aunque Katniss sabía lo que ocurría.

Effie se acercó a querer curiosear con Haymitch pero este le dijo que después le contaría, evitando las miradas curiosas de Madge y Gale.

- Tanta tensión romperá el cristal del acuario y todos moriremos.- dijo Gale. Katniss en un susurro

- Antes no me importaba mucho la vida, vivía por mi familia, ahora es distinto, ellos, están a salvo tienen el dinero del Capitolio por mi victoria, pero hoy yo ya no quiero morir...por primer vez en mi vida quiero vivir.-

Gale la miro como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. - Hay algo distinto en ti, en tus ojos, como si fuera posible son más bellos, tienen más luz-

Katniss no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Peeta como un León ocultó en maleza veía todo a la distancia agazapado entre Haymitch y Effie. Algo trepo en sus adentros con fuerza y lo sacudió.

- Gale...-

- Mo digas nada si no quieres, te noto conflictuada...entre nosotros no son necesarias las palabras Katniss es de lo que más disfruto entre nosotros... Los silencios y las miradas, lose casi dto. con mirarte a los ojos-

El sonrojo de Katniss permanecía, se sentía halagada y expuesta. Aún no de sentía con la fuerza de decirle a Gale la verdad, aunque no existiera ningún compromiso real con el y si con Peeta.

Como decirle que todo había cambiado? Que nada jamás sería lo mismo? Lo que ocurría con los vencedores en el Capitolio, quería que ganada para salvar su vida, pero temía por el después de que ganara, ella estaría con Peeta y no podría defenderlo, como evitarle ese pesar?

Katniss dejo escapar un suspiro para liberar su mente de esos pensamientos por unos momentos, sabía que su proximidad con Gale lástimaba a Peeta pero como poder evitar algo que era tan natural, tan natural y refrescante para ella como respirar. Como decírselo a Peeta si herirlo? Te quiero ...pero Gale siempre será parte de mi vida.

- Katnip regresa. Ya baja de esa nube tuya, tu prometido viene-

Katniss entornó los ojos para encontrarse con los azules generosos y profundos de Peeta.

- Nos vamos? Aún hay mucho que ver.-

Katniss asintió,

Peeta le tendió la mano y ella la tomo.

Gale sólo los observo sin expresión aparente.

Madge se emparejo a Gale y así caminaron atrás de Haymitch y Effie.

- fue buena la charla?- Peeta a Katniss

- Si, tenía mucho sin verlo-

- Lo se.-

El acaricio su mano.

- no puedo dejar de pensar en nuestro ángel de acero. -

- Yo tampoco-

- debemos mostrar el ultrasonido al Capitolio y llevar a cabo la boda-

- Lo se-

.

.

.

- Pero miren! La pareja del momento! - Era un chico Rubio muy parecido a Cato, su tono estaba lleno de sarcasmo.

- es el hermano de Cato, el también fue vencedor, Ignorenlo,-

Peeta le dedicó una mirada casual, pero realmente lo estaba observando, - Si, puedo con el sin dificultad- pensó para sí, y sonrió.

.

.

.

.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR! QUE LES HA PARECIDO?


End file.
